Things Change
by CutePichu65
Summary: Marco come back to Earth for a visit after a long time. He has changed in different ways and he will realise that Echo Creek changed too.
1. Chapter 1

Things Change

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE AND ITS CHARACTERS

It's about time I started writing again (even though I haven't finished the other story lol). So… This will be a little series about the future, to put it really vaguely. Marco finally visits Earth again after what seems like forever but it really wasn't, maybe four or five years later after he left for Mewni.

It's also about time I try writing with the present tense.

000

Same Old World

The crisp, cold air serves as one of the first reminders of Earth. In recent times, Mewni's air is filled with the smell of splattered blood on its road. It is on the brink of the Fourth War. Marco steps through this final portal here to see his parents one more time.

He feels like a bad son for not seeing them in four years. Mewman time is out of whack compared to Earth time. He also feels that the preparation for the war and going to all the Royal meetings is a good reason for doing so, just to cheer himself up a bit.

He looks around him in recollection; Echo Creek is and always will be his hometown. He feels worse now, all his friends at the school who would have moved on to college by now… Ms Skullnick who will probably never find love would still be a teacher… Jackie, his first ex-girlfriend who he promised to keep contact with, could be anywhere.

What to do first? He wonders as he glances round. The obvious choice is to visit his parents but he thinks he should get them something special first. So… where else did he spend his time in this world? He could go to his old dojo, or his old school… maybe just stroll and pick up random memories. But taking a trip down memory lane is a bore. And he learned to not be a bore anymore.

He is going to show off how much he has changed. So he set off in the direction of the school to do just that. He just hasn't realised, though, that while he has changed, things changed on Earth also.

0000

I'm losing my touch guys. I'm getting cringier guys. It's just a little series which will definitely have some instalments and definitely have no structured time. I'm thinking of changing my username.

I don't like this present tense thing.

CutePichu65


	2. New Curriculum

000

New Curriculum

Marco pauses in front of his old school doors and looks up. It looks slightly bigger and it is a lot quieter. He stares at the sun briefly, to tell the time (he learned it on Mewni). It is very early in the morning, no class has even started.

Suddenly, the door smashes open, and out comes a tall guy chuckling deeply. "Oh hey!" he greets as he rushes over to him, putting away his phone in his bag. Something isn't right about this. This person is in uniform; neat, clean uniform. "I haven't seen you in forever!" he adds.

"Yeah… uh," Marco replies unsurely.

"Oskar, remember, dude?" Oskar supplies as he puts his arm around him. "You don't look very different from the last time I saw you. And that was like… three or four summers ago."

"You've changed your hairstyle again." His hairstyle is similar to when he was first seen by Star except it is divided into two going over his left eye and is curly at the ends.

"I've changed it seven times. So… how's Star?" Oskar asks, sweeping his bangs to the side to let his other eye be visible as well, "I wanted to hang out with her that summer before she left for her home. I was going to be your substitute. Because she was scared that she was going to lose you to your girlfriend. How's your girlfriend too?"

"Star is the semi- Queen of Mewni now," Marco starts. He never knew that Star chose Oskar, of all boys she knew, to be his sub in case he paid too much attention to Jackie. And why would she assume that his attention would go straight to Jackie. "I'm single now. Jackie and I broke up a long time ago."

"Oh sorry about that, Mango." Oskar sighs; he has seen all kinds of break ups all these years, both from personal experience and other people. He changed the awkward subject to something else. "The school is so much quieter now, without you, Star and Janna. I mean, I would have made some noise but I'm taking a break from music now."

"What?" Marco says in a shocked voice. Oskar taking a break from music sounds crazy to him. "Janna isn't with Star and I on Mewni. I thought she came back here!"

"Well, I haven't seen her," Oskar taps his finger on his chin then brushes his weird swoosh back. "Or maybe it was her that I saw at teen club last month. I can't ever be sure."

"Teen club?" Marco asks. He never heard of this when he lived on Earth.

"Yeah, it's like a help centre for misunderstood teens. They own the Sad Teen programme," Oskar explains.

Marco remembered that. When he missed Star, so much, his dad almost called them. While he thought of his dad, he thought of what he could present as an apology gift saying 'Sorry I left you for four years.'

"Wait, why did you come back to school and stop your pursuit in music?" Marco asks, finally freeing himself from his thoughts. Oskar looks like he is deep in thought too before he pays attention to the boy.

"Oh, my mum and her boyfriend broke up so she actually started to care about what I did," he answers nonchalantly. "I haven't stopped my pursuit, Mango. I'm taking a little break for a bit. I play more instruments now so I'm thinking of broadening my ability even more!" he adds enthusiastically.

"Huh," Marco says, not really shocked. "Well…"

Oskar looks at the school entrance and shakes his head. "It's my last year here. I'm going off on a gap year after this." The school bell rings loudly, cutting off their conversation, and lots of students coming from nowhere head for the door. "Goodbye, Mango!" he said as he retreats back to the school.

Marco just stands there, in the way, as many students in similar uniforms walk past him and enter the door. The school really had changed in the last four years. He cannot recognise his old classmates among the crowd as all these children are shorter than him and have baby faces.

He decides to see his classmates again, because he misses them a bit. So he waits for everyone to go inside before he heads to Principal Skeeves' office.

000

Still trying this present tense thing (It's not going well). I hope you guys can imagine Oskar's hairstyle (because I can't describe male hairstyles for anything.) Janna's missing? Oh no…

Because I understand British School systems (more than American) it's leaning to kind of act like a British school.

CutePichu65


End file.
